Orb Science
by Chronbrofox
Summary: The modern orb has many implications for science and society.


Since the release of Frictional's Amnesia: The Dark Descent, there has been a major increase in enrolment at Orb Science programs at universities across the world.

Orb Science is by no means a fake science like alchemy or naturopathy. Rather, it is a developing field currently in the grassroots of research that originated from the discovery of notes written by Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, a popularly perceived occultist, back in the 1500's. His works had largely been ignored by the scientific community, accused of being pseudoscience, but recent discoveries in the fields of math and physics suggest powerful evidence that there is much credibility to be found in Agrippa's works.

The general consensus today is that Orb Science (referred henceforth as "OS") can be tested via experiment and results accurately match the predictions of its theories. Not only is OS highly valid, but research in the field has given way to the development of many new tools and inventions that can surely be put to use for society's benefit.

In a highly acclaimed article written by OS engineer Thomas Grup, also a professor of Weyerian Physics at the University of Lund, Grup elaborates on how recent advancements in Orb Electrodynamics can revolutionize the problem of energy efficiency in society:

"Scientists have yet to find another material that generates energy as abundantly and as spontaneously as the Orb," Grup writes. "The simple act of piecing an orb together, which requires no more work than the application of some tar, induces what scientists call a 'Weyerian field'. Normally, the flow of electric charge in this field is extremely unstable and unpredictable, which is why in the past, people did not see much purpose in assembling a complete orb. However, researchers have recently discovered that if an Orb is immersed in a chemical known as 'Vitae' before it is assembled, the Weyerian field that it generates becomes extremely stable. All scientists now need to do is find a way to harness the electric charge in the field so that a current is generated, and once that is accomplished, almost all of society's energy needs will be fulfilled."

In a recent lecture by Jens Nilzzon, professor of Orb Electrodynamics at the University of Paris, Nilzzon explains exactly how scientists are working right now to harness the energy generated in Weyerian fields:

"All our experiments have shown that there is a direct correlation between the predictability of electric flow in Weyerian Fields and the quantity of Vitae applied in the field's generation. Vitae is troublesome to acquire, but its utility is boundless. Analysis of its precise chemical composition has revealed that the interaction of Vitae with its relative Weyerian Field occurs at the very quantum level. If research in this sector of OS can be furthered, not only will we discover a way to satisfy all of society's energy needs, but we will also find much application of OS in fields such as quantum computing and nanotechnology."

A fellow researcher at the same university, Nikko Tarmia, adds:

"The Vitae is essentially a stabilizer of sorts. When an Orb is immersed in it, the resulting Weyerian field can become so powerful that it has the capability to completely manipulate and control large electrostatic discharges, such as natural lightning. This is power and energy generation of the levels conceived by Tesla. We have yet to perform an experiment to verify this, but we believe that five hundred years ago, the now-considered founder of Orb Sciences - Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa - had already done such work to prove these qualities of the Weyerian field."

"It's such a shame that he disappeared from history," Nilzzon notes. "We believe that some of Agrippa's writings have still yet to be found. Some of our fellow scientists are planning an excursion to the woods near what used to be northeastern Prussia, where Agrippa was believed to have been last seen."

When asked about how the mysterious chemical 'Vitae' is normally acquired, both Nilzzon and and Tarmia declined comment.


End file.
